


But It's July

by kinoface



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Background Het, M/M, Mistletoe, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-20
Updated: 2002-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mistletoe dangled in Ed's fingers, and Eddy thrust Edd towards him. "You take care of him," Eddy said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's July

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Fa-La-La-La-Ed) episode of _Ed Edd n Eddy_. :D

The mistletoe dangled in Ed's fingers, and Eddy thrust Edd towards him. "You take care of him," Eddy said.

"No kissing allowed in Mother and Father's room," Edd squeaked, but Eddy was gone and Ed was advancing. Edd backed away slowly, but Ed only followed. "Ed, what if someone sees?"

"Come on, Double D," Ed said, gave his famous lopsided grin, and held the mistletoe high above their heads, blinking slowly.

Edd felt his back hit the wall and gulped. This was horrible, so horrible. Darn Eddy and his schemes--infecting Mother's bed, popping the bubble wrap, grabbing onto the mirror and spinning around and yelling, "Jane, get me off this crazy thing!" And of course, Ed would go along with anything, so he'd hopped into the stack of boxes filled with holiday decorations and deemed it Christmas, even as Eddy had pointed out that it was July. And now here he was, grinning down at Edd and puckering his lips and batting his eyelashes. He blinked again, one eye at a time. Edd winced.

"Ed, I don't think--"

Ed leaned down--

"Ed--"

\--leaned closer--

"I don't--"

\--and pressed his mouth clumsily against Edd's. Edd only squeaked and tried to pull back, but his head smacked into the wall. He pushed his hands against Ed's chest and tried to find a way out of this mess, wondering what Mother and Father would think if they knew what was going on in their bedroom. Ed just stood there, still holding the mistletoe, still working his lips against Edd's in a way that wasn't really much more than kind of ticklish. Edd wasn't sure what it was supposed to feel like. He'd only been kissed once before, by Sarah, who held him against the swing set and smiled against his mouth and licked his teeth. Such a peculiar family. At least Ed wasn't using his tongue.

Edd didn't realize he had closed his eyes until he heard Eddy's voice calling out to them, "Ed, stop assaulting Double D and let's go see what Jimmy and Sarah are up to."

Edd opened his eyes as Ed pulled away and said, "Okay, Eddy." He smiled his blank, impish smile at Edd and went to follow Eddy down the stairs, calling over his shoulder, "Come on, Double D!"

Edd watched them go, eyes wide. He wasn't really sure what had just happened. The mistletoe lay forgotten at his feet, and he picked it up, shuffling back into the closet to put everything back in place. He licked his lips as he made the beds and remembered how Ed's mouth was sticky and wet and tasted like jawbreakers.

He set the pile of sticky notes back in the bottom drawer of Mother's desk and threw away the one that Eddy had stuck onto Ed's tongue. He closed the door and walked down the hall, stopping at his room to grab a pad of sticky notes and scribble on top, _Don't kiss Ed._ He stuck it to his desk between the ones that read _Clean out pantry_ and _Buy more sticky notes._

Eddy's voice screeched up the stairs, "Double D, are you gonna get down here or what?"

"Coming, Eddy," he called, and started for the stairs to join Ed and Eddy again.


End file.
